The New Unexpected Bella
by infiniteheadaches
Summary: Edward had to leave Bella again...but y? 5 years later The cullens run into the Volturis...w/ an unexpected new member! What will happen when the to worlds collide! Full summary inside! R&R! rated T for safety!
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Edward left Bella again for her own good! 5years to the day and it still hurts him. The cullens run into the Volturis while hunting. When he sees an unexpected member though...everything turns to chaos. Revenge, hatred, and loe are in the air!! But what will happen?**

Edwards PoV

The piano's so loud compared to the silent room. I slowly press each key. The lullaby is so soothing, yet so painful.

5 years.

To this day.

"_WHAT! What do you mean?!"_

"_It's not going to work. We need to go our separate ways." It hurt terribly to tell Bella that. But it was for her own good._

"_Separate…what is it? Did I do something?"_

"_No. It's just not…look we can't get married. I can't explain. It's…difficult"_

"_So what…you want to leave me…again?!"_

"_No! I never want to leave you! I have to! Please understand…"_

"_Oh I understand. Goodbye Edward. This WILL be the last time I will ever trust, speak, or do anything involving you! Got that?!"_

The memories burn. I wish I could have explained to her. I love her so much but her life was in danger. How could I let her get hurt, or worse. It didn't matter what we would do. It was unavoidable.

"_You have to listen to them, Edward. I've seen what happens. It's no use."_

"_There has to be a way Alice!"_

"_No! There's not! You've seen it too! You can't protect Bella this time. We have to keep her safe. Cancel the marriage…it's the only way."_

"_I can't leave her again."_

"_I know it's hard. They're just too strong for us. You know that."_

"Edward? You ok? I saw…"

"I'm fine Alice."

"You need to talk? I'm here for you. You know that right? We're all here for you. You're not alone."

I couldn't talk. It was too painful to talk about. Bella. My one true love was out of my life forever. The worst part were her last words. Never trust me, speak to me, or anything. Pure hatred.

"Edward?"

"Do you remember? The Mordant Clan. That night?"

"Hoe could I forget? They're the reason we lost Bella!"

**A/N: Ok it might be suckish! The clan name might not b the best but i worked on vampire names for over an hour! lol! It's a little short but i'll try to make it a tad long next time. so go and review!! thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Mordants

**A/N: Again, italics are the flashbacks. dont worry, this MIGHT be the last...i think. so i tried to spice things up so its not all boring. sorry if its suck-ish.**

Alice's PoV

"_You should know why we're here, Alice!" She talked with a sly grin on her face. Her face was so perfect. So beautiful that it could actually compete with Rosalie. Chastity Mordant. The cruel leader of the Mordant Clan. She made the Volturis angels. There's no way to stop her. Her powers are unimaginable. _

"_I know exactly why we're here. And it's not going to happen!"_

"_Alice? What's going on here?" Esme's voice had nothing but fear. I'd almost forgot the family was there._

"_Oh! So you haven't told the family! That's not like you at all."_

"_She wants us to stay away from Bella." I felt nothing but pure hatred toward Chastity. And for once, Jasper didn't try to help._

"_You say it like it's a choice!"_

"_It is a choice cause we're not leaving Bella!" This was the first time Edward had spoken. Within a second, Edward was on the floor and Chastity was kneeling at him._

"_Let's get something straight. You will rid yourself of Bella or I, myself will get rid of her!"_

"_What's it to you?" Emmett yelled._

"_What's it to us?! EVERYTHING!" Her eye's danced with anger. "We've spent centuries keeping our kind a secret! We've gotten stronger and stronger and we're not letting some little girl ruin it! First she'll tell her dad, then it's her mother, than all her friends! She's enough to destroy our species! One human girl will not ruin it! And the only way? To keep her human and to keep her away from you! And if you don't, I'll handle it myself!_

_A deep escaped Edward's chest and chaos broke loose. Edward leaped at Chastity slamming her to the ground. Then out of nowhere 2 more beautiful women appeared . Both going after Edward. Emmett and Carlisle reacted immediately. Emmett took the only brown headed girl, Fawl Mordant. She was pinned against the wall in a blink of an eye. A loud crack came from her shoulder as Emmett jerked her off her feet and slung her across the room. Rosalie happily took it as an invite. She picked Fawl up and took a small chunk out of her neck. Fawl let out an ear splitting scream and kicked Rosalie back. This only made Emmett more furious! Finding the nearest object, a table, and beat Fawl until only chips of wood were left of the table. Emmett was slammed into the wall across the room, nearly breaking it._

_Meanwhile Carlisle took on Mina. She was more stronger than Fawl. Carlisle failed at trying to rip her to pieces. All he got was a small chunk of her leg. Esme joined in for sake of her husband. She got a hold of her waist and slammed her to the ground and watched her struggle waiting for Carlisle to give her a hand. Before he made it to her I was after her. Avoiding her every swing I managed to get her arm, slinging it across the room hitting Fawl. She went into a frenzy and attacked me, but shortly after Jasper was on her._

"_ENOUGH!" We all stared up surprised by the loud voice._

"_You will NOT fight in my house!" _

_There stood the husband of Chastity. Sultan Mordant. Just as bad as Chastity._

"_You will leave Bella or you will be planning a funeral, for what's left of her."_

_Fawl let out a little giggle as get popped her elbow back in place. "Fawl, Mina, leave. I got it from here Sultan."_

"_You better watch your back, I will be back for you." Edward headed for the exit along with the rest of the family._

"_Choose wisely" _

"Alice? You ok?" I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway. "Thinking about someone in particular?" I could speak so I just nodded my head. Jasper took me into his arms kissing the top of my head. "It's going to be ok. She's safe. She's living her life.

"But how do you know! What if they killed her anyways! I haven't had a vision in years! What if she's…she's…" I was near hysteric.

"Shhhh. Everything's ok. Don't worry yourself so much." Placing a finger under my chin he lifted my head up. "That worries me" He lightly pressed his lips to mine. And worst of all, sent a wave of relief over me.

"Hey guys! Want to go hunting! I seriously need it!" yelled Emmett.

Eveything around me went into a haze and standing before me were the worst.

"Alice? Are you ok? What did you see.

I stared into the eyes of my one true love with shock and fear. "The Volturi!"

**A/N: idk if i'll be able to udpate 2morrow. my schedule is weird! lol! so go review plz! thank you!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Hunting Trip

**A/N: I own nothing. Of course! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything! I was shocked to see all the stuff n my email! lol! thank you!**

Emmett PoV

"Oh come on! You're making a big deal out of nothing!" The vision of the Volturi clan was nothing. How could they not see that!

"Emmett! The Volturis aren't exactly the best vampires to run into! They only come if there is a big reason! I don't feel like dying today. Do you?"

"Jesus Alice! Did you see us being ripped to pieces?"

"No."

"Do your visions about us end eruptedly?"

"No bu-"

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Lets just go hunt. I saw a grizzly a week ago and its got my name written all over-"

"Shut up Emmett! Stop thinking about food for 5 seconds, k?"

"What's stuck up your butt?"

"You!" Rosalie was always edgy at family meetings. To think of it, she's always edgy! Carlisle cut my thoughts off"

"Look. We'll go hunting as planned. If we run into them-"

"Which I don't know if it will happen anymore." interrupted Alice. We all stared at her with confused expressions. Well except Edward.

"She means our meeting delayed leaving slimming the chances of running into them."

"Sweet! So lets go!" I wanted my grizzly and I wasn't getting it sitting here! Luckily we all set off to go. It took 15 minutes to drive to our favorite location. It's an old camp site that no one really goes to anymore. There's been many reports of bears, and stuff. Mostly deer though. I don't get it at all though? Bears are just not that bad. Why would people let that keep them from this awesome camp?

"Cause not everyone's a vampire, idiot!"

"Shut up Edward! My bear's coming up!"

I loved the smell of it! Slowly I walked toward the bear. He was watching for fish I guess. Just standing there staring into the river. I stopped, studying the bear. One week thinking about this delicious bear!

"WHY DON'T YOU MARRY IT!" I must of jumped 5 feet in the air. I watched the bear run off.

"EDWARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Before that though I ran after the bear, easily catching up with him. I could hear everyone laughing back at the camp site. Just as I was about to leap for it, a rammed into a giant tree. The worst thing about this place were the amount of trees. Of course the laughter only got louder. I was back on my feet after the bear again. It only took a minute and my stomach was full of the delicious blood of a bear!

Five minutes later I arrived back at camp. "Where's Eddie boy?"

"Hunting."

I went looking for him. It didn't take long for me to spot him stalking a deer. Not exactly the best but I went for it. Just before Edward leaped for it, I wrestled the deer to the ground and quickly drained it of blood. Not soon after Edward slammed me against a tree.

"I- I- oh man- woooo!" I couldn't talk through my laughter!

"I'm off to find me a deer…if there is anymore!"

I went back to the site while everyone finished their hunting.

* * *

"Well I had enough to last me eternity!" Alice popped out of nowhere, as always.

"Shocker."

"What's the deal with you?"

"What took you guys so long! I would like to get one more bear in!"

"Fine then go! I'll watch out for people! Geez."

"Finally!" I stormed off searching for the perfect supper. One brutal hour later there it was! The large, fat, and sweet smelling bear! I wasn't taking my time on this one, fearing that Edward was nearby. I quickly tackled the bear only to be landed on. The bear swung its claws at me without a single break! But I was stronger! I kicked the bear slamming it against a rock. Just as I got up it tackled me against a tree, pinning me there. I took a bite at the nearest part of its body. It roared out in pain, giving me a chance to tackle it to the ground and enjoying me a nice dinner!

"SWEET!" I saw Edward in the corner of my eye. "Hey Edward! Did you see that! That was awe-awe-." Slowly I turned my head in the direction of the scent. So familiar yet so different. "Hey! Who's out there?" Silence.

"Ouch! Geez Emmett! You scared the-"

"Shut it Rose! Smell…" I saw her sniff the air a few times. Confusion struck her face.

"I know that smell. But I don't"

"Yea, that's what I said. Hey, where's Edward?"

"How am I suppose to know? I saw him heading west last time I saw him"

"Are you sure? I just saw him. I think?"

"Follow the smell." It didn't take us long to make our way back to the camp site.

"They came to the site?"

"I can't believe Alice left!" What if a human had came up!

"Confused much, Emmett?" Jasper and Esme came walking up.

"Where's Alice and Edward?" asked Rosalie.

"I haven't seen them for hours." replied Jasper. "What's that smell?"

"I don't know. We followed it 2 miles away back here." Something wasn't right.

"It's time to go home. Now." Carlisle started packing. Slowly we all joined in. The ride home was quiet. We all knew something was up. Finally arriving home we left everything in the car and went straight to the office.

"Let me straight to the point. Someone was out there tonight. I'm guessing a Volturi."

"But the smell was nothing we've smelt before."

"Thank you captain obvious! I think we knew that Jasper."

"Shut it Emmett!"

"All of you be quiet! Look, whoever was out there took Alice and Edward!"

**A/N: It wasn't the most exciting but I had some trouble! I promise the next chapter will be better! now hit the button and review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Back With the Volturi

**A/N: Omg! I never thought I would get so many hits and stuff! Thank you so much! I think it's time to get some dedications!**

**Golden Vampire Eyes: Thank you for showing me what i need to work on! It helps me alot when people show me my mistakes! And I'm glad you like it! And in this chapter i worked on it more...so tell me if its any better! Thank you!**

**Just-Peechy: I'm glad you like it! Of course I will always try to update everyday! Unless something pops up of course. THank you!**

**Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter: Thank you! It meant so much to me when u said i was a great writer! Thank you!**

**PinkDrink: Haha! I luved ur review! It made me laugh! lol! Don;t die on my though! You still have to read the future chapters! lol!**

**And everyone else! Thank you! Your reviews are great! I luv you guys!**

**Now...more IMPORTANT stuff! I'm letting you decide on the next PoV for the next chapter! It's between Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, or Esme! The poll is up and goin!! Thank you! sorry for the long a/n!**

**Edwards PoV**

Scaring Emmett was priceless! With our hearing though he should have heard me but I guess is was too busy with his "beautiful" bear! Although his revenge was pretty good, it was rather annoying. Not to mention I was beyond thirsty! I ran off in search for something else. Spotting a bear I knew how mad Emmett would be so I decided to go for it. Later I could brag about it! I crouched down behind a bush. I stayed there a while trying to figure out what it was doing. Silently laughing to myself I realized he was just resting. Bad time to do that bud! Suddenly I smelt something…sweet. I knew this couldn't be the bear. As the wind picked up, the smell got stronger. I heard something close by, footsteps. They picked up speed and finally it leaped out into the opening, attacking the bear. It didn't take long. Three minutes and the bear was drained, the vampire standing there satisfied. She was so young. Well at least she was young when she was turned into a vampire. She looked to be thirteen…when she was human.

The small vampire finally noticed me. "Who are you?"

"Uh…" I couldn't find my words!

A grin slowly came upon her face. "Don't worry! No need to finish! I know your smell any day!" And with that she tackled me. I couldn't move! I couldn't yell! I was useless, but why? Seconds later I was walking away with her. There was no way I could stop myself. It was impossible to struggle. And for some reason, I couldn't read her thoughts.

The little vampire snapped me out of my thoughts. "Ah! You smell that! Alice is near! Just the one I wanted!"

She was right. Alice was close. It only took a second for her to walk out in front of us. Her thoughts were frantic.

"_What am I doing? Stop walking you idiot! STOP! Who the heck is Edward with! How did I not see this coming! Crap! How do I stop?"_

"Hello dear Alice! Come. Walk with us! Ha! Like you have a choice!" The vampire's voice was full of pleasure from the look of Alice's face. Apparently she couldn't talk either so she asked me in thought.

"_Who is she and what is going on? Where's everyone else? Where is she taking us? Why can't I talk nor do anything?"_

The questions poured out of my head but I couldn't do anything but shrug. Where ever we were going, there was no way we could protect ourselves. We were done for.

I had no idea where we were. The memory of the trip was completely gone. I couldn't read Alice's mind either. What was going on here?!

The little vampire skipped forward. "Mom! I'm back, and with someone special!" She ran off into the next room while Alice and I stood frozen in our place. I took in the place. It looked so familiar. In the distance I heard a voice. "Well done, Eve! Well done!"

Alice and I just learned two things. One, the little vampire's name was Eve and two; we were back with the Volturi Clan.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! I never thought I would see you so powerless and weak!" Aro stepped into the light with a smirk on his face. "I only wish I could have done it myself! Ha, our little Eve is oh so brilliant!" Eve came back slowly, responding, "Oh I can't take all the credit! Besides, it was my mother's idea!"

"Ah! Someone you would know! But you'll find that out soon enough. I wouldn't want to spoil it! To bad you can't find out in my head, huh, Edward? Ha, and too bad you couldn't see it coming Alice!" Aro was getting at something. It was driving me insane not being able to read his mind! "Of course, that's all Eve's work! Her powers are so handy! Controlling your actions! Every. Single. Action."

"Oh stop it! You're embarrassing me!" giggled Eve.

"Well don't be rude, Eve allow then to talk at least!" Aro was nearly laughing too.

Alice was the first to talk, shocker. "What is going on? What do you want with us! Why are you-?"

"You'll find out soon enough, dear Alice! My, you haven't changed a bit." If I could have moved I would punch Aro into the next century.

Alice wouldn't stop though. "Why are you doing this? What did we do? Where's everyone else, our family?"

"Oh shut up."

"Now, now Eve, what did I say about being a little brat, huh? One week, you'll have no human blood, just animal blood." Out stepped the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Long, straight, brown hair that shined in the light. She had a simple, red dress that hugged her curves. Her black cape followed close behind her. Her eyes sparkled, they were so beautiful. But to my dismay, they were red. Alice's mouth dropped open, left speechless which happened never! It took me awhile to find my voice.

"Oh my god! What have they done to you_!"_

**A/N: In case u didnt know...Italics were Thoughts! Once again the poll is up for next chapter's PoV! Now review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4 False Accusion

**A/N: The votes have it! This chapter is writen in Carlisle's PoV! Dont worry if u wanted someone else! All the characters will get their chance sooner or later. The next poll is up. Who do u want to go back to for chapter 5? Edward and Alice, Jasper, or Emmett and Rosalie...srry but Carlisle and Esme r not a choice! Gotta keep ya thinking a while! lol! On to dedications, I'll put 3 up every chapter!**

**TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb: i luved ur review! no joke! lol! thank you!**

**McKennaLovesEdwardCullen: Thank you so much for ur review! keep on readin! thank you!**

**abi66l: Im glad u liked it so much! thank you bunches! and i will always continue the story...well until the end of course! lol!**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 VOTES ON MY NEW POLL! SO DONT FORGET TO VOTE AFTER U READ! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Carlisle PoV

This argument between Emmett and Rosalie has been lasting for 10 minutes. It must have been too much for Jasper because he joined in. "Would you too cool it already! You'd think one of you cheated on the other with all the freaking anger!"

Finally the fighting ceased and I continued. "Thank you, Jasper. Now, somehow we need to figure out where Alice and Edward are. Of course they're not going to be in their original location. They're smart enough to know where we would look first. The only way we'll get a lead is tracking down their scent."

Rosalie interrupted with an unmistakably angry tone. "Why didn't you tell us this while we were down there in the first place? The scents probably half gone now by now!"

"Do you think I would risk someone else going missing? No! I had to get us out of there incase they were still there! Now, enough arguing! We need to get down there now before the scent is completely gone! You, Emmett, and Jasper will take the jeep and your mother and I will take my car, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." They all replied in unison while leaving. I followed them out into the living room. Esme was standing there with the most depressed look I've ever seen.

I pulled her into my arms gently kissing her forehead. "It's going to be ok sweetie. Don't worry, we'll find them."

"What if they're hurt? Or-or worse?"

"Esme, you can't think like that. We'll find them and everything will be just fine. I took her to the couch and sat down, pulling her down into my lap. I put a single finger under her chin and lift her head up. I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. We stayed on the couch in comfortable silence for a few minutes before remembering how the kids were only at the camp site. "We should head back and help trace the scent. You can stay here if you'd like."

"Why on earth would I stay at home while the family is searching for my two missing children?"

"Good point." Before getting up I crashed my lips into hers, brushing her cheek with my hand. "Ready?"

Sighing, she replied, "I'll never be ready for this." But slowly she got up pulling me along with her.

The scent was surprisingly strong. As soon as soon as Esme and I got out of the car, Jasper was giving us a report of their progress. "Whoever it was is one smart vampire. There are multiple tracks to throw us off. One going west, one going east, and the other goes north. This is going to be a long night. Hey, do you think they came back? It's as if they just left."

"I have no idea but we need to split up. Your mother and I will go north. Emmett, you think u can head west by yourself?"

Before he could answer, Rosalie was. "Yea, so a grizzly can cross his path and distract him? No way, I think I should go with him."

"This once I'm going to have to go with Rose. I better go with someone on this trip."

"Okay then. Emmett and Rosalie will head west. Jasper, that leaves you to go east. Let's get started before it's too late." Esme and I started walking north, fearing what might lie ahead.

"Is she dead?" Esme sounded frighten yet relieved that it wasn't Edward or Alice lying on the ground.

"Unfortunately. Looks like our vampire found a snack while they were here." There were bite marks all over her neck. Only a few drops of blood were left on the ground. "She's been dead quiet a while."

"Oh dear. You think the vampire's still here?"

"I highly doubt it. The scent's dying down so they're probably long gone."

"Wait. Carlisle, did the vampire kill her before or after she captured Alice and Edward."

I sniffed around a little while trying to see if there was more than one scent. "It seems she killed her before. Then that means, I think we should go back. More than likely, the vampire entered on this trail, planted a decoy, and then left on another trail. Seems to make sense, and if the vampire is as smart as I think, then this isn't going to lead us to where we need to be Lets turn around."

As if on cue from around the corner came Jasper. "Oops, should have taken the other turn huh!" He looked down noticing the dead girl. "Geez, I thought we were sticking with animals."

"Well we didn't do it, the vampire did!"

"No need to get so mad, Mom! I was kidding. I'll turn back; I ran into a fork along the way so I took a left and followed the scent this way. I'll head right instead."

"We're heading back to camp with the girl. Be careful." I didn't need another kid missing. I picked the girl up and we headed back.

"What do we do?" Esme asked in a whisper so low, the police couldn't possibly hear her.

"Put the girl down and put your hands up!' The police yelled. The chief must have pulled up. I heard him ask a police officer what was going on.

"We got a call from someone saying they heard screaming back in the woods. We came here to start searching and up came these to with a dead woman."

I had no idea what to do but I did know that if we couldn't get out of this, our species could be discovered. Things were a lot easier with Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Dont forget to review and vote on my poll...or no updates! its up now so go! thnk you! Also I forgot to mention (oops, srry!) that chapter 3's mystery vampire gurl's dress is on my profile...its not exactly wat i wanted but i searched FOREVER for it! i wanted something simplier...not too like formal...but oh well...close enough!**


	6. Chapter 5 Visions

**A/N: Here we go! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! Saturdays are always crazy! I'll have to do dedications on my next chapter (which will also go up today) cuz i have to get to church! **

**The votes were all for Edward and Alice! So let's see what's happening back w/ the Volturi!**

Alice's PoV

I could feel my mouth drop open, I could here Edward's gasp, and standing before us, I could see Bella Swan. Her beauty was so stunning! Although the situation was terrible, I noticed the fact that she actually had great taste in clothes now. Her dress was so simple yet so beautiful. The black cape only made it frightening. I failed to understand how she could walk in the high heels she wore. I guess with the change she lost her clumsiness. The thing that was the most shocking and confusing was her child. How could she possibly have a child older than 4 years old! She certainly didn't have a kid anytime before. We would have known!

"You look so shocked, Alice. Should you have seen this coming?" Before I could say anything she was answering her own question. "Oh yeah, I remember now! You couldn't have possibly seen this, not with the help of this beautiful girl!"

All I could manage to get out was a simple, "Why?"

"You didn't think I was going to stay human did you? The minute you all walked out of my life I realized that know matter what that I wanted to be a vampire and I was going to get what I wanted. The Volturi aren't that bad, Edward. I don't see what the big deal was before." A triumphant smile spread across her face at the sight of Edward's shocked expression.

I don't know why but Edward had nothing to say, not from speechlessness, but for some other reason I was unaware of.

Out of nowhere, Bella started laughing. "Oh silly Edward! I wasn't stopping Alice's powers! I couldn't possibly get close enough without you picking up my scent! That's where Eve stepped in!" I must have looked as confused as I felt. "Oh I didn't tell you yet, did I? No, I don't just stop your powers, I reverse them! I could stop you from reading minds while at the same time, it's allowing me to! Much better, don't you think? Eve, you know where to take them."

Edward and I started walking immediately toward the doorway, down a long hallway, and into a darker room. There was someone else in the room but it was impossible to know since they were behind us and we couldn't move willingly yet. We were placed about ten feet apart, facing each other. "Thank you sweetie, now go run along while I talk with them." Bella's voice came only a few feet behind us. I heard small feet run out, knowing they were Eve's. A heavy door closed and Edward and I were alone with Bella. Oops, I forgot about the one mysterious person back there. What was about to happen? I hated not seeing what would lie ahead. I felt blind.

Bella slowly circled back until she was standing in front of Edward. "Do you actually think I would move on without feeling the least angry?" With that his face showed extreme pain, and not from Bella's words. I instantly knew who was in the room with us. Jane. "How long did you think you would last without me coming back?" More pain. I knew Jane wasn't causing, not directly. She was only in there so Bella could use her powers. "Did you actually think I would just let it go like it was nothing? You broke a very important promise, Edward. You will pay for it." I couldn't take it! I tried closing my eyes but I still knew what was happening.

I didn't realize we could talk. "STOP IT, BELLA!"

Her head snapped in my direction and instantly I felt a mixture of fear and anger. "Excuse me? Are you defending this?" She asked while pointing toward Edward. I could hear him gasping but my eyes were closed now so that I couldn't see his pain.

"What happened to you Bella? This isn't you! Stop it!" I was near hysterics.

I slowly opened my eyes to see hers narrow. "You. That's what happened to me." And with that she and Jane left. With their departure we were able to move.

Edward collapsed and I rushed over to him. "Edward! Are you okay? Speak to me, are you ok?"

"Alice! I'm fine." I knew he wasn't. The look on his face was heart wrenching.

"What are we going to do, Edward?"

"There's nothing we can do. For once we are totally helpless." With that he slid to sit against the wall. I slowly crawled over and sat next to him. He reached his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head against his shoulders. Together we waited for death to take us.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you think they're doing right now?"

"I don't know, Alice.

"You think they're searching for us?"

"I like to think that."

Edward and I were talking about random things all night, or what we thought was night. There were no windows in the room we were in.

"Do you think I'll get to see Jasper again?" My voice cracked as I said this. Next thing I know, I'm crying tearlessly into Edward's chest. One hand rubbed circles on my back while the other kept hair clear of my face. It was too much to think about Jasper.

The next moment I was in the woods again, seeing Rosalie. I heard footsteps, and so did Rosalie. I wondered who they belonged to. Eve maybe? The footsteps got louder. Then finally a dark figure slowly emerged from behind a tree.

Then I was back in Edward's arms. Ugh! Where did the vision go? My question was shortly answered as I looked up. Bella had came back. I was scared at first but I saw her face and my fear turned to confusion. She was in a trance like state. She was continuing my vision! Slowly she came back, then said four shocking words.

"Who is Mina Mordant?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I hit a major stump at the beginning. I'm always getting writers block! Now go review and check back for a new chapter! I promised you another for 2day!**


	7. Chapter 6 They're Back

**A/N: I promised you 2 chapters 2day, here's the 2nd one! yay, and dedications:**

**twenty1nyounger: lol! i still had trouble w/ it but i got through by writers block to get this chapter through! and i understood the sentence! lol! thank you, im glad u liked it so much!**

**Chaotic Streams: yea, i'll always try to get the suspense up! although it was very hard n this chapter! thank u for ur review!**

**bloomsky: haha! i luved ur review...idk y but it made me laugh alittle! lol! thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Rosalie's PoV

"Emmett, I swear! If you ever do that again, I will hurt you in so many ways!" We were on our search for Edward and Alice when Emmett disappears. Of course I panic. Two people that I love just went missing and now Emmett's nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes of yelling his name and walking around I decide to look behind the worst bush in the woods.

I've always had a problem with this particular bush since we started coming here. I don't know if it was because of the largeness, or maybe the stench that always came from it. Or maybe just the fact that the sun would never shine on it.

As I approached it the leaves rustled, and not from the wind. If my heart could beat it would have skipped many! I slowly approached it. I almost ran the other way. I know I'm a nearly indestructible vampire, but I couldn't help but fear what was in the bush! I think it was fear that it would be an injured Emmett. I stopped right in front of the bush. My breathing had gotten heavier. When, wouldn't you know it, Emmett pops out while belting out an ear-splitting scream! I could have died!

"Geez, lighten up." I could hear the smile in his voice, which only made me even angrier.

"Shut it Emmett! We're supposed to be looking for two very important people! Remember?"

"Look, they probably just decided to like get a break from us or something."

"Yea, that makes sense."

We walked for about 30 minutes in silence. I was thinking of ways to punish Emmett, the most brutal I could think of! Then we hit a fork.

"Which way should we go?"

I thought for a minute. "I guess we should split up. That's the fastest way." I hated the idea of splitting up, especially at a time like this.

"Yea, I guess that's the, like smartest way?" I just rolled my eyes. He could be so annoying and slow! It pulled me into a hug. "You be careful, Rose." He leaned down to kiss me.

"Oh no you don't big boy! Not after your little prank! Think about that when you're walking alone and kissless!" He gave me that adorable pout face but I stayed strong. I shook my head and started walking. I heard Emmett sigh behind me and head the other way. I could help but laugh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two brutal long hours of searching and the only thing to show for it were many tears in my clothes and much dirt in my hair. I was having a miserable time. To be a vampire I sure was having many incidents! I didn't really care though, I was getting really worried. I left hearing distance from Emmett not too long ago. I was slowly growing uneasy.

"Get a hold of yourself Rose!" I couldn't help it, but something just didn't sit right with me. The air seemed to go still, the night seemed to get darker, and it was way too quite. I decided to slow down a bit, fearing what might be ahead. The leaves on the ground rustled. "Hello? Is someone there?" I felt as if I were being watched.

"I didn't think you Cullens would be so stupid!" I knew that voice. It sent a chill down my spine. Out stepped the one of the only vampires I feared. Mina Mordant.

"Mina? What are you doing here?"

"Her face seemed to be stuck in a frown. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" With that she tackled we to the ground. It didn't take much for her. The Mordant were a very strong group. PMaybe even stronger than Emmett. Repeatedly she punched, kicked, slapped, and it me. I knew she would kill me.

My eyes were closed tied but I felt Mina being lifted off of me. I couldn't open my eyes. I was still in shock from what was happening. "Rose! Rose! Are you ok? Rosalie!" Slowly I opened my eyes and stared into the frightened eyes of Emmett.

"Where is she?" I was frantic. I looked around everywhere but couldn't see her anywhere.

"I threw her off you but she'll be back soon." On cue, I saw Mina come walking back.

"Do you think you can get rid of me that easily? You two WILL go with me. Got that?"

The anger in her eyes were intense. After Alice's visions five years ago, we knew to never try and fight the Mordant. We both knew we were no match, so we slowly stood up and walked away with her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Mordant' place hadn't changed one bit. Chastity stood in front of us with Fawl and Mina close behind. "I thought I told you to stay away from Bella."

I felt it strange that she'd even know if we really were. "Excuse me? We haven't seen Bella in 5 years!"

"I've had people keep a very close eye on you guys. I'm not stupid." Chastity really thought we had been with Bella!

"What are you talking about? Why would you even think we were?"

"Oh, so Edward and Alice didn't go to the Volturi?"

The Volturi. Is that who took them? "What does that have to do with Bella?"

"So they are with the Volturi?" What was Chastity getting at? I was so confused, we haven't seen Bella in 5 years and she surely wasn't with the Volturi.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chastity grew more and more frustrated as the questions grew. "Why. Is. Edward. And. Alice. With. Bella?" She took a pause in between each word. It was coming into place slowly. Bella must have went to the Volturi after we left. The anger must have eaten at her. But why Alice and Edward and not the rest of us?

"We did leave Bella. She must have came back for them?" I said it as a question still unsure myself. Then Chastity had both Emmett and I against the wall.

"You really are asking for it huh?" She stared at us for a long moment. "Get out of here now! Before I change my mind." We ran out as fast as possible but I quickly stopped right outside when I heard Chastity starting to talk. "I cant believe Aro allowed Bella to do that! After I told him to keep them separated or I would kill them both? Fawl, Mina, its time to pay the Volturi a visit."

**A/N: I hope u liked it, it wasnt the best chapter...im havin a bit writers block still...lol! review! NO UPDATEDS TIL THERE ARE AT LEAST 30 REVIEW! so that means i need 8 more...not too many...better start reviewing! I ALSO WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 3-5 VOTES ON MY NEW POLL FOR CHAPTER...7 I THINK IS THE NEXT ONE. ITS UP SO GO!**


	8. Chapter 7 I Finally Found You

**A/N: This chapter isnt too good. Its kinda like a filler chapter thing...mayb just a tad. **

**There were 29 reviews. but of course i luv u guys and over looked that tiny review! lol! I was disappointed that i only got 1 vote on the poll. tsk...tsk...tsk...lol! that one vote wanted to know wats goin on w/ jasper so thats wat im gonna do! dedications:**

**carmelcutie92: i luv ur userame! lol! thank u for r&r my story! it means alot to me!**

**abi66l: Im sorry u got confused but im glad u still liked it! i hope this chapter makes more sense! ask me if u want me to explain!**

**twenty1nyounger: i ust had to give u another dedication cuz ur review made me laugh! lol! thank you!**

* * *

Jasper's PoV

Although the situation was no laughing matter what so ever, I was chuckling as I turned back around. I don't think I've ever scared Carlisle like that before! I stopped laughing quickly remember the fact that Alice was gone. What if she's hurt? Or worse. No, I couldn't think like that. I finally made my way back and headed west, once again.

Walking alone gave me a chance to think. Why would anyone want to take Alice and Edward? More confusing, why are they the only ones taken? Alice should have seen this coming. Maybe she did. Maybe she thought she could handle the situation. Why would she not tell us though, that wasn't like her. If she really did see this, Edward would have too. Of course! They must have taken them because they were the only ones that would see it.

I decided I should focus on the smell. Maybe I could figure out who it came from. But it was useless. There was no way I could figure it out. I couldn't stand not knowing! I knew this smell! But how could I when I've never smelt it before! This was going to be a long night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three hours, two deer, and one ripped shirt later I came across a dark and mysterious building. I've never seen this place in my life. It was so deep in the woods; I don't think anyone could ever find it. This is it. I knew the mysterious vampire was here. They had to be, along with Alice and Edward.

Slowly I approached the door. I didn't here anything behind it. Slowly and quietly I opened it. All the scents hit me. Aro, Jane, Felix, Caius, Marcus, and worst of all Bella. What were the Volturi doing here? Had they kidnapped Bella? They must have. I smelled Edward and Alice's scent. Slowly I made my way across the room and down the hall. Someone was coming. I quickly made my way into the closet.

"What do you mean the Mordants are coming? Why on earth would they come here?" I quickly noticed the voice belonged to Aro.

"I don't know! I just had a vision that they attacked Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Then I saw them planning to come here." I wanted to think that the voice was Alice. But I knew that voice anywhere. Bella Swan having a vision?

"Well, you had the vision. What do they want?"

"Well technically, Alice had the vision. I cut it off before I found out."

"Nice work Bella, really nice."

"Maybe you should watch your tone before you join Edward…" She trailed off. I heard her sniff a few times. "Do you have a visitor?"

"Uh, no. Don't try to change the subject though."

"I'm not; I smell…you know what. Just leave. Ok?" With that Aro walked away mumbling under his breath, feeling a mixture of confusion and anger. I heard Bella sniff around some more. Suddenly, the door opened and I was facing Bella. "Jasper?"

"Bella? You're…you're a Volturi?"

"Well, it's one more Cullen then I wanted but I'm not complaining." She grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me to a small, dark room.

I was nearly knocked down into a hug when someone yelled my name. "Jasper! Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!"

"Alice?" I looked around and saw Edward slowly getting up, but keeping his distance. Fear was running through him. I heard Bella leave behind me and Edward's fear slowly died down, replace with fear. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. Where is the rest of the family?" Edward's fear was slowly returning.

"Looking for you guys. Well, looks like I finally found you. Why did Bella kidnap you guys?"

Alice spoke up again. "She didn't. Not really, her daughter did."

"Daughter?"

"We're as confused as you are."

* * *

**A/N: the chapter wasnt the best but i hope u enjoyed it! i wont update til i get at least 35 reviews...it isnt but 6 more! now go!**


	9. Chapter 8 Bribes

**A/N: Well, my writer's block is still running its course...so this is like a filler chapter again. I hope you still enjoy it though! This is the first chapter with two PoV's! lol! Dedications:**

**Kolored: lol! yea...Edward's the weak one now :o! lol! thank you for ur review! it made me laugh!**

**Wantingedwardcullen: lol! how can i resist that pout?! lol! **

**PinkDrink: dont die! then u'll never find out wat happens! lol! thank u for the review!**

**THERE'S A NEW POLL UP! IF I DONT GET AT LEAST 5 VOTES...THEN NO UPDATE! ITS TO DECIDE WAT pOV FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER... EDWARD, JASPER, ALICE, OR BELLA!!**

* * *

Esme's PoV

It was dark, scary, and the worst possible place to be in.

"Did you know her?"

"No."

"So why did you kill her?"

"I didn't!"

"So your husband did."

"No! He didn't! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"So you walk out of the woods with a dead girl. Is that supposed to not be suspicious?"

The cop was right. It was suspicious. I couldn't believe this is happening. What if they find out about vampires?

"Just tell me what happened."

"I already did! We were taking a walk and we found her on the ground. We couldn't just leave her there."

The cop got up and left. I could here them talking.

"One of them did it. They had to."

There was a different cop out there now. "I don't know. I've known Dr. Cullen. They just aren't the people to do that.

"Looks can be deceiving.""So what do we do? We don't really have any evidence. The only fingerprints we found around the scene don't belong to either of them. But we did notice many bite marks and no blood."

"Did you get a match on anything?"

"Nothing. They have to be innocent."

"I guess we have to let them go." The cop headed back to the room.

I couldn't believe it! We were really free? The cop walked in with a confused and suspicious expression. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of old memories." Wow I have to be more careful.

"Well, with lack of evidence, you two are free to go."

My smile came back. "Thank you!" I was quick to leave immediately spotting Carlisle. I ran over to him, throwing my arms around him. "I was so worried!"

Carlisle rapped his arms around my waist "We still need to be. They still have a dead girl on there hand with no blood and bite marks."

"You really think they could figure out it was vampires?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility I guess."

"Carlisle? Isn't it going to be bad if one of the kids run into a police?"

"You're right, we should go look for them."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We were all sitting back at the house. Well, just Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and I. When we found Rose and Emmett, Rosalie was hysterical! We decided to leave Jasper searching after an hour of looking for him. He knew the area. Rosalie wouldn't tell us anything until we were back at the house.

Emmett started off. "We had to split up because the vampire made 2 tracks. When we got too far apart to hear each other, I kind of started freaking out because I didn't know if anything happened to Rose. I turned around because I couldn't take it anymore!"

Rosalie continued the story. "If he didn't turn around I would probably be dead! Fawl Mordant attacked me form nowhere! Too bad Emmett and I couldn't get away because she dragged us back to the rest of the Mordants. And, brace yourself. I think Bella is part of the Volturi now."

Carlisle and my mouth dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe it! Sweet innocent Bella? "Are you sure? That just doesn't seem like Bella."

"I'm 100 positive." The look on Rosalie's face told me she was telling us the truth.

"I can't believe it. Why would she do that?" Bella hated the Volturi! Was she really that desperate in becoming a vampire? Then it struck me. "You don't think Bella took Edward and Alice do you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking. When me and Emmett were there they asked what we were doing seeing Bella. They said something about Edward and Alice being with her. She must have. There's really no one else that would have a reason to." We all sat in silence for a while. We were all still in shock from the fact that Bella was a Volturi. Five years ago she was terrified of them! Then I remembered something.

"Turn on the news!" As Carlisle got up, I explained to Rosalie and Emmett in vampire speed what we had gone through with the dead girl, and then quickly turned our attention to the TV.

_(The news on TV)_

_-News Woman- "A few hours ago, a girl was found in the arms of a man and woman whose names have not been released. They were found at the Deer Mount camp site. Police took them into custody for questioning, only to release them soon after."_

_-Police- "Little evidence was found at the crime scene. What was found did not match the suspects. We are still searching for the murderer. If you know or have seen anything suspicious, please contact the police station."_

_-News Woman- "The girl has been identified as Kasey Vent. Police say her body was drained of all blood. A warning for everyone, do not go into the woods alone and never travel far."_

_Emmett turned off the TV. "I was just thinking, what if Charlie finds out about this?"_

"_I took care of that. Right now he's stuck at home sick. I made sure this was kept confidential. Police take some bribes very well!" Carlisle replied chuckling.  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

Charlie's PoV

I turned on the TV and found out that the one day I'm stuck at home with the flu, something happens. I quickly called the department.

"Police Department."

"Yeah, it's Charlie. I just found out about the whole thing on Kasey Vent. Who were the suspects?

"Oh um, um, their names were Jake Springs and uh, Carrie Springs. Yeah. Them."

"Oh. Okay. Bye."

I was a little confused. I've never heard of those names before. I was too sick to think about it though.

* * *

**A/N: omg! i was laughing when i was righting the end of this! two of those names that i made up are similar to these 2 people n my class...i cant stand them so they were my inspiration! lol! now go review and VOTE ON THE POLL! or no updates! the poll is already up! thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9 Edward's Lullaby

**A/N: Thank you for all the votes and reviews! The votes have it, here's the first chapter in Bella's PoV! Its the longest chapter yet! yay! Sorry if it's suckish. I would like to dedicate this to wantingedwardcullen! They gave me the idea to this chapter! thank you thank you thank you!! now go read!**

Bella's PoV

I couldn't believe it. I finally had Edward right where I wanted him! Finally, I could pay him back for the pain he caused me again! I didn't see any need in punishing Alice or any of the rest of the Cullens for that matter. My main focus was on Edward. And I just thought of the perfect way to hurt him! "Felix!" We had grown so close to each other. Not in the romantic way though. Just a really good friendship.

Felix quickly arrived by my side. "What's up?"

"You think you could do me a slight favor, and by that I mean huge!"

"Um. I don't know. Last time I agreed to a favor I got this close to being tortured by Jane."

"I stopped her didn't I?"

"Okay, fine what is it." He could never resist a favor for me, ever.

"You want to make Eddie mad?"

"How exactly?" As a smile spread across my face, he understood. "Just play along."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Slowly I walked in, quickly taking control of Jasper, Alice, and Edward's powers. I didn't want to give anyone hints. "Haven't talked in a while Jasper. How are you?"

"Uhhh…" He was confused, shocked, and angry all at once. I had to admit, it was hilarious to think a man could feel all those things at once!

Not a second later Felix walked in. Show time. "Hey sweetie, I was wondering if you knew where Eve is."

Jasper, Alice, and Edward all yelled in their head at once. _"Sweetie?!"_

"Hmm. I'm not sure? Why? Did you want to take our little girl somewhere?" I couldn't keep a grin away when I heard Edward's thoughts.

"_Our. Little. Girl? Oh my god! She couldn't have! How could she? Why would she?"_

"Well of course I do! She's been stuck here for way too long! Plus, she's getting a little thirsty anyways-"

I forgot I was supposed to be making Edward mad for a minute. "Oh no, Felix! She is to stay away from human blood for a week! I've made that clear to her! Oh um, but you can take her out for some fun though." I gave him the best, sweet face I could make.

"But I can't stand to be away from you." Oh Felix was good! With Edward getting madder, I knew the one thing that would take him off the edge.

"I'm going to miss you too. But Eve really should get out of the house. Love you!" I tilted my head up a little ways telling Felix just what I wanted.

"I love you too, my sweet Bella." He leaned the rest of the way, softly kissing my lips. He caught a quick glance at Edward before leaving. Alice's jaw dropped straight to the ground.

"_Oh my god! How can she do that to Edward! She couldn't, they were so deep in love before! Poor Edward."_

Jasper's thoughts humored me deeply. _"Oh man, Edward must feel terrible. Wait a minute. Why can't I feel Edward's emotions, or Bella's, or Alice's?" _He was totally oblivious of my powers. Edward's thoughts were the best reaction though.

"_Bella kissed Felix. They have a kid. His Bella. I swear! When I get my hands on that jerk-"_ His thoughts were quickly disrupted by a screaming Eve.

"MOM! I can't believe you were serious! Animal blood? Are you kidding me? It's suicide!"

"Eve, what did I say about being a little brat, huh? That's exactly what got you into this mess, so shut it before it turns into 2 weeks. I love you but you need to learn respect."

"Like you show respect, Mom?" Her words stung. I realized she was right. Wow, I was a hypocrite.

"Just go with Felix, okay?"

"Fine, bye Mom."

"Yeah, I love you too."

She turned around with a smile one her face. "I love you, Mom."

Slowly I turned around, seeing all their eyes on me. I could feel the hatred toward me, but there was a hint of compassion. I turned to leave as I heard my name being spoken in Edward's head. _"Bella. Why are you doing this to me?" _Before Eve could go too far I quickly used her powers. Edward slowly got up and followed me out of the room. We made our way back to my bedroom. He stopped in the middle of the room as Eve went too far in the distance. I continued to sit down on the piano bench. Every single emotion hit me. Memories flooded back. Where did all of it come from? Seconds ago I felt pure hatred toward him. I wish I knew what Edward was thinking, but I didn't think I could handle the pain so I didn't take his powers. I couldn't say anything. Words couldn't come to mind. Edward started.

"Bella, I know you're mad at me but you don't know why I had to leave."

"Yeah, I am mad at you, and I think I have ever right to be. You broke your promise and left me, again!"

"I know. Just let me explain."

"Why should I let you? Why do you deserve a chance to explain?"

"I did what I did because I love you!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left me and this would never be happening!"

"You're right! It wouldn't be happening because you'd be DEAD!" He yelled the last part at me.

"What are you walking about?"

"I'm talking about the Mordants."

"Huh?" Wow, I was so confused. What did these Mordants have to do with anything?

"It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time, Edward. Just tell me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow." I couldn't believe it at first. Me and Edward just spent the past 3 hours talking about why he left me and why I had tortured him, which turned out that I shouldn't have done that to him. I didn't believe him at first but when I explored deeper into Edward, Jasper, and Alice's minds, I knew it was the truth. "They thought I was a threat?"

"Yeah. I would have fought them, we all would have."

"But they were too strong." I decided to just read his mind and get **everything** out. He looked confused at how I knew. I just pointed to my head reminding him of my powers.

"I can't believe you came to the Volturi to become a vampire."

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me the truth 5 years ago."

He let out a deep sigh. "I know. I thought it would be easier just to not tell you."

We sat in silence for a while, but then I thought of something. "Where does this leave us?" I couldn't help but wonder. I couldn't believe I had spent 5 years mad at Edward for protecting me. I felt pure guilt.

"That leaves you still with Felix of course." He said that with pure jealousy. I couldn't help it. I went into a fit of laughter. It took 5 minutes just to calm down enough to tell him. "I'm…not….with…." I couldn't get it out yet. Ten minutes later and the laughs finally died down. "Okay. I'm better now. Felix is just a friend. We were just messing with your head, Edward." I couldn't help but laugh again.

"So Eve isn't your kid?" Edward's question instantly brought me back to sanity.

"Oh um, actually, she is my kid."

His face dropped even more, if that was possible. "How? We were apart for only 5 years."

"After I was turned into a vampire, it didn't take long to get control of my thirst. Instantly I wanted a kid. There was no way I was going to get one from anyone here. I couldn't do that. I decided to adopt. She was a smart kid. She found out about our kind and wanted to become a vampire. I didn't want to at first, but I saw how much it meant to her."

"Oh." That's all he said. I knew it was one word of relief. "You have a piano?"

I turned around slightly. I had nearly forgotten about the piano. "Oh, yea. I wanted to learn how to play. It didn't take long." It was a hobby a picked up. It was the best way to take out my anger. I remembered the only one that wasn't filled with it though. I've secretly wanted to play it for him ever since I had written it. "You know, I wrote a song and I thought you might want to hear it."

For the first time in years, he gave me the crooked smile I loved so much. "I'd love to hear it."

I turned around and let my fingers come in contact with the keys. Instantly my fingers danced across them. I had played it so many times that now I played it with my eyes closed, enjoying the music. So many emotions were attached to it. One day I sat down and it just flowed naturally. **(A/N: The song can be found on my page, the link to it)** As it came to an end, I looked over at Edward. He was smiling slightly. I knew if we could, we both would be crying.

"What's it called?"

I thought for a minute. I never really gave it a name, but I knew exactly what to call it. "Edward's Lullaby."

"Oh how sweet." A voice spoke behind us. It was full of disgust and hatred. We both turned around to see who it was.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing here?" I was a little annoyed at how they interrupted a special moment, reunion you might say.

"Chastity?" Edward spoke from beside me with pure hate.

"Wait, you mean Chastity, as in Chastity Mordant?"

"Surprised to see me?"

* * *

**A/N: go to my page for the link to Edward's Lullaby!! I listened to it while I wrote this chapter! I thought it fit good for the situation! Now go review!!**


	11. Chapter 10 Friends?

**A/N: Last night was the worst! I was up to 5:00 tryin to get to slep...so I wrote this! While I was typing it up...a spider ran across the room...I have never moved so fast in my life! I jumped onto a chair! lol! so i hope you enjoy this cuz i went through lot! lol! **

**twenty1nyounger: oh em gee! I busted out laughing when i read ur review! thank u!!**

**AllisonInterrupted: thank u for ur review! how can i keep them mad at each other? lol!**

**btw: for the rest of the chapters, they're mostly gonna b in Edward and Bella's PoV.**

* * *

Edward's PoV

"Why are you here?" The best moment was just ruined by Chastity. What was she thinking coming here?

"What, you forgot that quickly? I thought I said to stay away from her!" She was pointing at Bella now. That was one of the biggest mistakes she could make. One minute Chastity was standing in the doorway, the next Bella had her pinned against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing coming into my house? You and your clan are to stay miles away from me and the Cullens. Got that?"

In a blink of an eye, Bella was being slung across the room. Another blink and Chastity was standing over her. "Let's get something straight. You will not EVER talk down to me. And you will stay away fro-" I got her off, slamming her through the table that lay beside the bookshelf in Bella's room.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm a vampire. She's not going to be okay." With that she leaped at Chastity, smashing through the wall. Two more vampires passed by me, Fawl and Mina. Each of them grabbed one of Bella's arms and pinned her to he wall. Before Chastity could make it back to Bella, I leaped at her once again. I got in a few punches before I heard a small voice.

"Mom?" I looked up to see Eve standing in the door way with Felix. Big mistake. It gave Chastity just enough time to sling me off her, straight into the piano.

"Felix! Get Alice and Jasper! Eve, don't go anywhere!" It was strange to hear Bella say that. Why would you put your daughter in danger? I quickly realized what she was getting at though as Fawl, Mina, and Chastity walked to the middle of the room just as Jasper, Alice and Felix ran in.

Alice stopped as soon as she saw the room and who were in it. "What happened?"

Bella ignored Alice's question. "Felix, take Eve to her room and both of you stay there."

"Mom!"

"No, go now." Felix and Eve slowly turned and went down the hall. I had a feeling they were forced though. "Now, let's all step outside, shall we?" There was a smirk on her face as we all made our way. I knew she was up to something. Of course, being in Forks, it was starting to rain. We all stopped in a circle surrounding Chastity, Fawl, and Mina. Bella started pacing and began. "You will stay clear of all of us. I don't care who you are, what you want, or anything. You will get away from here-" She took one step too far away from Eve and Chastity attacked Bella, Fawl attacked Alice and Jasper, and Mina came at me. Mina was stronger than you'd think. She knocked me about 30 feet back. She was trying very hard to take a bite at my neck. I was just a bit stronger than her though. I pushed her off and pinned her to the ground, all in one move.

Meanwhile, Chastity had Bella in a tight hold. Bella struggled to get out of her reach, but she couldn't do it herself. She yelled out for help. "Alice! Help me!" It took just a second for Alice to respond. She leaped at Chastity and they both tumbled away from Bella. Bella started to crawl back in reach of Eve's powers, but Fawl grabbed her foot and jerked her back. Jasper quickly pushed Fawl off of Bella and she went for it again. Chastity grabbed for her but missed by an inch. Bella quickly leaped forward and gained control of everyone. "ENOUGH!" We were all panting now.

"Do you…really…think you can….keep…us away?" Chastity asked between breaths.

"Yes, I do" Replied Bella. With that, Fawl walked over to Mina. We all watched as she ripped her apart and lit the pile of stone on fire.

"Geez, be a bit rougher, huh?" I couldn't believe Bella just did that!

"Now, I think you know what will happen if you come back, don't you?" She had a smirk on her face. Wow, Bella really has changed. Chastity and Fawl just stared with dropped jaws at the flames. "Yes, I guess you do. Now leave for good!" She forced them at first but a second later they were running off.

"Wow, Bella. You've changed a lot." This was the first time Jasper has really talked to Bella.

"You miss out on a lot of things when you leave."

"Bella, we didn't want to."

"Alice, save it. Edward explained everything to me. I get it. Why do you think I just traumatized them?" Alice didn't say anything. She just walked up to her and threw her arms around Bella. "We've really missed our klutz!"

"Hey! I'm not a klutz anymore!" We all started to laugh at that! It was hard to believe she wasn't the delicate little klutz anymore. I kind of missed that.

"Aw! You want me to pretend to be all clumsy!"

"No Bella, I want you to stop reading my mind! It isn't fair." We all laughed again. After a while Bella sighed.

"I guess you guys should go back home. I really am sorry, I didn't know before."

"It's okay. Hey! Come back with us Bella! With those Mordants out of the way-"

"I don't know Alice. I don't think it's a great idea."

"Please Bella. Don't be so stubborn! Some things never change!"

"Well, I guess. But Eve, I don't know about that."

Finally I spoke up. "Bella, she can come. You know Esme would love her." I gave her the crooked smile she loved so much.

"I hate it when you do that! You guys might want to stay out here. I have to tell everyone." Alice started to jump up and down and scream. As Bella made her way into the house. I couldn't believe I was going to be with my Bella again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When everyone heard the news that Bella and Eve were moving back with us, chaos broke loose. People yelled, things were broke, and I'm pretty sure some limbs got dislocated! Bella and Eve packed their things in a hurry and ran out the door. Eve wasn't too happy at first, but after sharing her love for shopping, she and Alice hit it off. It took us a while but when we finally arrived at the house, Bella's eyes lit up.

"I can't believe how long it's been." She ran to the front door and paused for a second before entering. "Honey, I'm home!"

You could hear the screams from a mile away! The next two hours were spent in hugs, laughs, and conversations of what's changed in the past.

"This is my adopted daughter, Eve!"

"Oh she's so cute!" Esme already loved her.

"Wait." Emmett sniffed the air a few times. "That was your scent? Wow! You kidnapped Edward AND Alice!" Eve giggled a little and forced Emmett to pat his head and rub his stomach. We all were laughing now.

"Wow! That's the most Emmett has ever done at once!" Bella's joke took us into another fit of laughter.

"Whoa! That's some gift you got there! Um, Bella? I take it you two aren't vegetarian. We found a dead girl with Eve's scent on her." Carlisle's question caught her a little off guard.

"Oh, um. I almost forgot about that. You think you guys could help us with that?"

"Mom! I can't do that! I'll go insane!"

"You can and you will! You'll thank me one day." It felt so good to be back to normal. After a few more hours, Bella and I were alone.

"So, how are you liking home so far?"

"It's great! I've missed everyone so much."

"Even stupid me?"

"Yes Edward even you! I have to talk to you about something though. I…I don't know if we can just pick up where we left off like before. Don't take it the wrong way but, it's going to be real hard to trust you like before. I think we should hold off on dating."

It stung when she said it. "I understand. It might take a while but I'll earn your trust back."

"I know you will. But until then, friends?"

She held out her hand. "Friends." I took it and pulled her into a hug. As much as it hurt, I knew it was the only way to keep Bella in my life. With her as a vampire, things would be a whole lot easier. I would never lose her again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope u liked it...review or no updates!! thank u!  
3 always**


	12. Chapter 11 I Think I Love You

**A/N: another restless nite, another chapter! not too much is going on...but this story is slowly coming to an end. :( there mite be 2 more chapters...give or take. idk yet. but i am def doing another story after this! I've been thinkin about it for the past 5 chapters on here! lol!**

* * *

Bella's PoV

It's been over three weeks since me and Eve have come back. I never realized how much I had missed Emmett's bear hugs, Jasper's brotherly gestures, Esme's motherly love, Carlisle calming words, and I even missed Alice's makeovers and Rosalie's short temper toward me. It has gotten better between me and Rose lately. I finally realized for once that I even missed Edward, the one I used to be so mad at.

No one ever talked about what went on during the five years that were spent separated from each other. That is, until September 23rd, on Eve's fourth year of becoming a vampire. Alice was giving her a makeover for her first upcoming date. Wow, they grow up fast, even as a vampire!

"So, are you looking forward to your first date?" Of course, Alice was overly excited and it wasn't even her date!

"Um, more like nervous."

"I bet he's as nervous as you are! If not, more!"

"I doubt it Aunt Alice." She rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"We'll just have to ask Jasper when your date arrives!"

"Alice, behave!" I gave her a warning look but she wasn't really paying attention to me.

"You're so young! Already going on a date!" Alice was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm not that young! I'm 19 years old! Geez."

"Well, you look young. So you were 15 when you were changed? Wow, you look to be 13!"

"Aunt Alice!"

"There, perfect!" Finally, Alice was finished. Eve was beautiful! Her makeup was so natural and it made her eyes stand out. Her hair was blonde and wavy that came into a side ponytail with loose pieces hanging down that framed her face perfectly. She had on straight legged jeans and white flats. Her shirt was black with sleeves that stopped a few inches above the elbow but it didn't cover her shoulders. She wore a green tank top underneath.

The door bell rang and Eve instantly ran down the stairs. "HUMAN SPEED, SWEETIE!" I think Alice was rubbing off on her. Eve forced both of us to stay until they leaved. I wasn't surprised.

"So, why'd you change her?" Alice was never the one to beat around the bush.

"Well, after about half a year she got really sick. Turns out she had cancer, brain cancer. It hit hard. It took 6 months for us to realize she wasn't going to make it. I couldn't stand loosing her. I knew what I had to do."

"Whoa, I'm so sorry Bella. That must have been really hard to go through."

"Yeah, but we got through it together. I love her as if I gave birth to her myself."

"Yeah, I can see that in your eyes." She gave me a quick hug. "I'll always be here for you, k?"

"Thanks." I gave her a small smile. "So, how's the date going to go?" I didn't like stealing my friends' powers anymore, unless it was an emergency.

She giggled. "Well, after he spills a drink on her and she lands her elbow in her spaghetti, they loosen up."

"Wow, pretty bad first date, huh?"

"Not really, she gets her first kiss!" She was bouncing again. My little girl was growing up!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Five more months later and I was the one getting a makeover. "ALICE! I told you, we're just going out as friends."

"Stay still or the curling iron becomes a part of your head!" I had a feeling she was keeping something from me. Too bad Eve kept me from using my powers. After 2 hours of Alice torture, I was free to finally look in a mirror. My jaw dropped. I looked great! I had on tight, white capris and a blue tube top that hugged my waist. I wore 2-inch heals that wrapped up my ankles which didn't bother me anymore since I was a vampire now. My eyeliner was dark yet soft. The eye shadow brought out the caramel color in my eyes. (A result of turning vegetarian) The lip gloss didn't make my lips shiny as much as it made them look smooth and soft. My hair fell around my face in curls. Some of it was pinned back to keep it out of my eyes.

"You're welcome!"

"Thank you Alice! So why do you feel the need to give me a makeover for a simple hang out?"

"No reason. I just love to give you makeovers!" Alice was covering something.

"And Eve is in control of your powers, right?" She just gave me a look of annoyance. "Thank you, Eve!" I made my way down the stairs to where Edward was. As soon as he saw me his face lit up. I couldn't help but smile back. "Mind telling me where it is we're going?"

"Anywhere you'd like." He gave me that wonderful crooked smile. If it could, my heart would skip a beat or two!

"Nothing to formal, I don't thing Alice dressed me for anything like that."

He laughed softly. "How about a movie?"

"Sure." We drove to the theatre and Edward got tickets for _Pineapple Express. _**(A/N: I want to see that sooo bad!)**_ "_I'm paying for my ticket."

"No you're not."

"Edward!"

"Bella." I knew I wasn't winning this argument. Reluctantly, I took the ticket and led the way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The movie was good. With Edward beside me I laughed more than I usually would. He still gave me that bubbly feeling inside. We had decided to take a walk in the park. It was a beautiful night with the full moon out. We laughed about the movie, talked about the past and even filled each other in with what we did in the 5 horrible years. "It's still hard to believe."

He looked at me with the cutest confused expression. "What?"

"That we're all reunited, I'm a vampire, I have a daughter, and life is back to normal!"

He just sighed contently. We walked by a couple that had their arms around each other and had that look in their eyes that said, 'I'm totally in love with you'. Edward instantly grabbed my hand. All I could do was looked up at him and smile like an idiot.

These past few months had been a bit awkward between us. It was hard to just stay friends. We caught each other staring at one another. We were both always in deep thought. Everyone knew we were trying to figure out our relationship. But right now it just felt right. We walked in silence for the longest time. "Maybe we should head back. Emmett plus Eve equals disaster!"

He chuckled while wrapping his arm around my shoulders. My arm instinctively went around his waist. We walked back to the car in silence. When we approached the car he stopped before opening my door. He looked straight into my eyes and I knew what was coming. He started to lean closer to my face. "Um, we should get going." What? Why did I just do that? I had never been so confused in my life. I still loved him and yet I couldn't bring myself to take the relationship farther. At least that's what I think. Ugh! I needed to talk to Esme.

* * *

**A/N: Eve's shirt was hard to explain...i've seen a shirt like im tryin to explain b4...but ne ways...go review!! thank u!**


	13. Chapter 12 It's a Love Thing

**A/N: omg! wat? an update on my crazy day? lol! i kno its late but i havent been home all day! sa-wee! **

* * *

Bella's PoV

Perfect. Everyone was going hunting, except one very important person. Esme. "Hey Esme. What you up to?"

"Nothing much, just relaxing while I have the chance." She stared at me for a second. I felt kind of awkward and knew that if I could, I would be blushing just a little. "Talk."

"What?"

"I can see it on your face. A mother knows these things. Spill those guts!"

I giggled a little than let out a long sigh. "Okay, so you know that me and Edward hung out the other night. I think I might be in love with him. Wait, that didn't come out right. I was in love with him before too but I wasn't ready to-"

"So you're in love with this wonderful guy who loves you back who will and does anything and everything for you. I can see how this would be a problem!" She was laughing by the end. It did seem just a bit funny.

"Okay, okay. That's not what I wanted to talk about. I don't know if I can trust him yet I can't stay away from him."

"Look Bella, he loves you. There is no reason not to trust him. We left because we KNEW you would get hurt if we didn't. Alice is living proof of that. Just follow your heart."

"Right now my heart's being pulled in two directions. Ugh! It's all too confusing!"

She chuckled a little then got up. "It might seem like a hard choice to make, but really it's not."

"To you it might not be."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When you hear his name, how does your stomach feel? When he comes around the corner, can you not smile? When you smell him, do you take another whiff? Even after all these years, I do that when Carlisle is around! It's a love thing." She walked into the kitchen leaving me to think. Wow, I never realized those small things. Just thinking of him made me smile like an idiot.

"Thanks, Esme." She just laughed quietly from the kitchen. I suddenly couldn't wait for Edward to come back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella? You here?"

"Edward? I thought you were hunting." I noticed this time. The corners of my lips turn up. I inhaled deeply, smelling his sweet scent. My stomach felt as if I were going to puke, but in a good way.

"I was but Alice told me to cut the trip short and head back. She said you wanted to talk about something?" Wow! I loved Alice so much right now, I def needed to let her give me a makeover.

"Yeah, I did. Take a walk with me?"

"Sure." I saw his confused expression and couldn't help but laugh. How cute! We started down a narrow trail in the woods. "So what's up? Alice was very excited about her vision."

I laughed at the image of Alice jumping up and down. "I guess she blocked out her vision!"

"Yeah, all I got was a list of stores she was going to take you too when she gets back in as many languages as possible."

I let out a small groan. "Great. So I had a great talk with Esme today."

"Really? Hmm, what was it about?"

"Some girl stuff. Actually, we talked a little about you." He was looking into my eyes now with curiosity. I hadn't really noticed that we had stopped walking. It was too awkward for me so I started walking before continuing. "So, I…I think I'm ready."

"Ready? For what, to hunt?"

"No, Edward. I'm not talking about anything close to hunting." He was clearly in deep thought. I was about to interrupt when he grabbed my arm and stopped me. He turned toward me slowly with a small grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help it; I had to sneak a peek in his head. Yup, he thought right. I slowly nodded my head, a smile forming on my face.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Edward, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. The way I feel when I'm around you is unbelievable! I know I have no reason to not trust you. I want you back, Edward!" He threw his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"I love you Bella!"

"I love you too, more then you'll ever know." He pressed his lips to mine. I missed this more than I thought I did! He slid his tongue across the top of my lip, sending chills down my spine.

"Mmm, you have no idea how much I've missed that!"

"Oh I think I do!" I brought my lips back to his. I could never be happier! It's a love thing.

* * *

**A/N: go review or u'll die! hehe! i only do it cuz i luv ya! hehe!**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: If you have payed attention...you might have noticed that this is an Epilogue! yup, the story is coming to an end :'( but i am doing another story sometime...with skool around the corner its gonna b hard though. my dedication is to every1! i luv u guys! **

**pricel**

**cullen1994**

**stariinight**

**goldenrose37**

**hyper blood pixie**

**kolored**

**chaotic streams**

**withlove121**

**redtwiheart12**

**golden vampire eyes**

**warriorsrockmyworld**

**wantingedwardcullen**

**abi66l**

**bloomsky**

**twenty1nyounger**

**allisoninterrupted**

**just-peechy**

**pinkdrink**

**heathercullen**

**carmelcutie92**

**mckennalovesedwardcullen**

**thelionfellinlovewiththelamb**

**nosuchthingashappilyeverafter**

**vampluver07**

**these are just those who reviewed...i still luv those who didnt! and if u dud review and ur names not up there...sa-wee!! let me kno!!**

* * *

Edward's PoV

Three years to this day since we started dating again. I put on my tux quickly and headed downstairs.

"Ready?" Carlisle was standing in the living room waiting for me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He laughed a little and led me to the car. When we arrived at the restaurant, I wanted to puke. I was so nerves. I walked into the private room I had reserved. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Eve were already there. "Where's Alice?"

"Getting Bella ready." replied Rosalie.

"Of course. Why aren't you helping?"

"She wouldn't let me." She just shrugged and went to check with the pianist. Esme walked over to me.

"Nervous?"

"Oh yeah."

"Don't be. Everything will go perfectly fine."

"I sure hope so." She chuckled and went to talk to Carlisle. Alice walked in and ran over to me.

"She'll be here in about 5 minutes!"

"Stop blocking your visions! The suspense is killing me!"

"You and me both! Eve is blocking them!" We both glared at her.

"You really think I'm going to ruin the surprise?"

"You guys need to get out of here before Bella finds out you were here!" I rushed them out and sat at the table waiting. Those 5 minutes seemed like 5 hours, but Bella finally arrived. She opened the door and gasped when she saw the decorations, courtesy of Alice. And when she heard the music, courtesy of me. The only lights in the room were Christmas lights hanging around the room and candles that were lit on the piano, which was playing her lullaby. I had the tables cleared so we could dance since Bella now loved it since she wasn't so clumsy. Rose petals were spread all over the floor.

Bella was beautiful. She had on a black, bubble dress that ended above the knees. They had thin straps and a golden bow tied around her. She wore black heels that wrapped around her ankle. Her hair was curly and half way up with a few pieces hanging around her face.

"May I have this dance?" I held my hand out and a smile made its way on her face. She grabbed my hand and we danced through the lullaby 3 times.

As the lullaby started for the fourth time, Bella broke the silence. "I wish I could stop time."

"That makes two of us." I was close to explosion so I decided to get this out. "I love you Bella and I don't ever want to lose you again." I stopped dancing and pulled Bella away at arms length. "I want to spend eternity with you." I dropped to one knee, lifted Bella's hand, and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Bella's PoV

I wanted to scream. I couldn't believe any of this! Did he really just ask me to marry him? I don't think I have ever been happier in my life. If I could, I would be crying right now! I couldn't say anything, I was still in shock. So I crashed my lips to his. He chuckled softly as I pulled away. "I hope that's a yes."

He slid the ring on my finger and before I knew it I as surrounded by 4 beautiful women. Alice had on a silver, silky dress. It had spaghetti straps and ended above the knees. Rosalie had on a strapless Tulle dress. There was white lining underneath the black tulle. Esme had on a blue, strapless dress. It wasn't something she would usually wear, but it looked really good on her. Eve had on a green dress with metallic neck line and waist.

Of course Alice was first. "I have to see the ring! It's beautiful! I can't believe you're engaged!"

Rosalie cut in. "Geez, Alice! Give her a break! Congratulations Bella!"

"Mom, you're getting married? Seriously?" Of course, only Eve would seem shocked.

"Congratulations sweetie! Welcome to the family!" Esme hugged me tightly. Then all the guys came up and said their words, Emmett nearly killing me in a bear hug. Could life get any better?

* * *

**A/N: all the gurls dresses are on my page...the links to them n-e ways. now go send ur last review for this story! thank u so so so so much! i luv u guys!! i'll let u kno all the details on my next story on here!**


	15. Its Up!

**The story is up! its called, "A Not So Perfect Life" R&R! thank you!!**


End file.
